You Could Be King (But Watch the Queen Conquer)
by TheHarleyQueen
Summary: Their love was powerful and eternal. It would've been so easy to kill him, but maybe it was better she didn't. Now his minions were hers. Now his country was hers, and she would rule over it like she was made to, would rule over it the way Death {AnubisHadesAzrealHelPlutoMal} ruled over Life {HeryshafGaiaArielFreyrTerraBen}. An exploration effect of a thought on a universe.
1. Rule The World

**_I don't own any Descendants media or affiliates. I'm just a fan._**

 ** _I originally wrote this as a different path; it's what the Seven Deadly Sins 'verse could have evolved into if I wasn't feeling particularly angry towards Ben the day I started writing._** ** _Please enjoy._**

 ** _Whipped Cream & Other Delights,_**

 ** _TheHarleyQueen_**

* * *

He was tried to a bed, ecstasy running through his body, his wife bringing down the labrys his mother had hung above his bed when he turned sixteen and was deemed old enough to rule { _even though both his parents had been perfectly sound of mind and body_ }. A Wiccan axe for a beautiful witch { _he'd heard the rumours drifting over from the Isle of the Lost, about a thief and a whore and a troublemaker and a witch; that had been how he chose who to bring_ }. The axe was raised above his neck and he was about to die for this beautiful woman { _his wife that he **adored**_ } when she slowed down, laying the axe near his head, on the pillow. Slowly { _so slowly_ } she reached over to unlock the handcuffs keeping Ben tied to the bedpost, bracing herself for a fight { _kill him like a man, not a helpless animal_ }.

Her husband, loving, beautiful, true, innocent, just lay on their marriage bed, gazing up in awe at the beautiful woman that was all his by law. The Queen of Auradon smiled.

 _"You love me, don't you Ben?"_ The King of Auradon nodded frantically at his new Queen. She smiled, her smile betraying everything that was to come, _"And you would do anything for me?"_

 _The King didn't even have to th_ ink about it, just agreed { _who would deny this perfect specimen anything?}_

* * *

The High Queen of Auradon pulled down the magick barrier that separated the Isle of the Lost from Auradon on the live broadcast the next morning, King Ben the Just standing faithfully at her side, her three lovers stationed careful around the room, daggers pressed to the pulse point of anyone who seemed likely to try to fight back. She called upon every pantheon that had every existed, casting a spell so strong that it would ensure that magick would never be used against its own for _centuries_.

[ _Vita, Mortem, Amare, Bellum, Odite_ ]

In most iterations, Life didn't join them. It was War, Death, Conquest, Pestilence. But Life and Death were powerful together, so very powerful, and Mal craved power like it was strawberries.

[ _Alea Iacta Est_ ]

And so the Iron Court grew into more, lived in the **Shining Palace** { _Ben's blood was never spilt, and so Chad Charming never spat the words Blood Palace at High Queen Mal's feet_ } as eternal lovers { _Hero was still born, would be born in every cycle_ }.

[ _Superare In Re Bona_ ]

Miranda was the only one to remember the other world, the what could have been, because Ben grew into the Beast that his father never was, truly feral and with, made of claws and sharp teeth { _sometimes, when he ran his tongue across his teeth, he tasted blood}_ , a hybrid the likes of which the world had never seen, and so why would anyone consider the other possibility { _the one where Mal brought the axe down, the one where evil reigned instead of Death_ }.

[ _Flectere Si Nequeo Superos, Acheronta Movebo]_

* * *

Mal and Evie and Jay and Carlos and Ben grew old together over hundreds of millennia, ruled Auradon as a monarchy that the world would never be able to forget. They would go down in the history books, the blood of a human and a fae and a succubus and a djinn and a beast succeeding them, and layering the bloodline with the blood of a sorceress { _the line of le Fay would grow to a greater infamy than Morgana or Lilith could ever have expected, their namesake taking their heritage to even greater heights_ }.


	2. Change the Design

" _Just my darling sister to deal with now,"_ Mal sat on her lavish throne, a crown made of iron thorns and golden palm fronds on her head. Ben sat next to her, on a broken blue and gold throne { _the remnants of Auradon_ }. Next to him was Queen Evie the Conqueror { _Knight of the Lost_ }, her throne made of glass and leather. On the other side of Mal was King Carlos the Beautiful on a silver throne, and then King Jay the Wild next to him on a throne of gold and the sands of Agrabah. Although King Carlos wasn't actually on his throne, right now. He was on Mal's lap, kissing along her neck and jaw.

Ben smiled at the couple. At first, he hadn't understood _how_ Evie, Jay, and Carlos could _possibly_ share Mal, but now he understood { _understood over a plate of love-potion spiked cookies_ }. He understood the love between all of them, and was _so_ grateful to be included in the fold. And it was that inclusion that lead him to _now_. To the ideas flooding through his brain about _destroying_ Audrey { _that whore that had tried to take him from Mal, that had had the childhood his Queen had never had_ }.

{ _In another timeline Mal snapped her fingers and Phillip fell down dead, looked at Briar Rose and told her to tell Audrey the truth._

 _In another timeline all the stories of heroes would be soon forgotten, replaced by stories of a family who claimed that they ruled the Fae and the Moors, who screamed and cried as they burned from the inside out, whose blood still stained the halls of the Blood Palace._ }

In this timeline, Mal strung Audrey up by her wrists in the dungeon, let her hang, kept her hungry but not starving { _because it wouldn't do for her prisoner to die before the Court was done with her_ }. In this timeline, Mal kept Audrey to torture her because the truest torture was that Ben was by _her_ side through it all, not Audrey's.

In this timeline, Evie burnt a crown into Audrey's head { _The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you_ }. In this timeline. Jay pressed his lips to Audrey's, hard enough to bruise, before running a million volts of electricity through her body, leaving her limp and weak. In this timeline, Carlos left his dogs to bite at her feet { _rottweilers, gifted to him by the Queen on the anniversary of their takeover_ }.

{ _ **Blood shall not kill blood**_ _, the fae laws demanded. In a different timeline, Mal hadn't cared, had slain her mother, father, sister and husband in one fell swoop. In this timeline, she kept Audrey alive, screaming. She kept Phillip (_ _ **dear old dad**_ _) chained down in a cell, thousands of meters below the palace, a collar around his neck and shackles around his wrists. In this timeline, she kept Briar Rose the same way Evie kept Doug, and relished in the thrill of her tormentors being under_ _ **her**_ _power,_ _ **forever**_ _._

 _In this timeline, she kept her blood alive, and the Magick of the Moors ran through her veins, and she grew wings of her own accord (_ _ **Jahin would always hate Felicia**_ _). She was honoured as a hero amongst the fae, wings of cobwebs and dragon fire that she lined with iron adorning her back_.}

In this timeline Audrey's life was tied to Ben's { _because Ben would never die in the new regime, his Kings and Queens would never allow it}_ and she became immortal _{a life tied to_ _ **Life**_ _, to HeryshafGaiaArielFreyrTerra_ _ **Ben**_ }.

* * *

The Kings and Queens of Auradon made Maleficent's execution public, in this timeline. They tied her to a rack and left her, in public, to _suffer_. She stayed there, in the center of the city, for seven days before her daughter came to finally punish her. The Daughter of Maleficent, with wings cast in iron and horns that pierced through her scalp, with hair blacker than _Snow White's_ stood above her mother. She lifted the labrys that usually hung above the bed she and her lovers used so thoroughly.

{ _This time, she brought the axe down. Maleficent's head rolled, but Mal had already claimed her true inheritance as the Queen of the Moors, of the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. And she would be honoured for aeons, centuries of Verse about the Fae inspired by High Queen Mal the Vicious, Queen of Auradon and Arendelle._ }I

I don't want your money, and I don't want your crown. I've come to burn your kingdom down.


End file.
